I Missed You
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam just moved to NY and lives With Mercedes and Blaine. They make out and that leads to more.


**I missed you**

 **AU SAMCEDES**

 **AN: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

 **Set sort of canon to 5x15 during couch scene at the beginning... Enjoy and Review :)**

Mercedes groaned into her pillow as Sam's deep booming laughter wafted up the stairs through her closed bedroom door. She sat up in bed and rolled her eyes at her door as Sam laughed again. "What is so damn funny this early in the mornin" she grumbled as she slipped into a pair of slippers and opened her door. She stopped on the bottom step and was took in his disheveled hair. When he had tried to kiss her while helping her she had set ground rules but damn if she didn't feel like breaking them all as she looked at the sexy blond man sitting on her couch with milk dripping from his chin as he ate a huge freaking bowl of Lucky Charms. She bit her lip closed her eyes and willed away the lustful thoughts. "Sam! " he looked up at her with sparkling green eyes. "Can you turn that down some?" he nodded and grabbed the remote on his lap turning the TV down. "What the hell are you watching? " she asked. He explained but all she went into semi daydream land as she felt the inner turmoil or emotions pull at her to go back in her room or stay. _Girl, no! Take your butt back to your room!_ She bit her lip contemplating. _Maybe he could use some company, ya never know._ Mercedes opened her mouth to say thank you and goodnight but what came out was "Oh. Now I'm interested. Mind if I watch with you?" _what the hell are you doing!_ Her conscience scream at her as she made her way into the living room. She smiled at him as he removed his feet from the couch to make room for her. She tossed the opposite end of the throw over her lap as he told her about Blaine reading him Star Wars fanfiction to help him sleep when he first moved to New York.

They sat in silence watching the TV show as Sam slurped his Lucky Charms. Mercedes was about to reprimand him when he spoke first. "Can I ask you a question?" he dipped his spoon into the bowl but didn't bring the spoon to his mouth. Mercedes nodded absentmindedly toying with her hair keeping her eyes on the screen as she felt him look at her intently. "You never told me why we broke up" he said dropping his eyes back to his soggy Lucky Charms. Mercedes groaned internally. _No... Not this, not right now._ She explained that she was conflicted at the time and didn't feel right dating anyone. "well I thinks it's crap" _what?_ Mercedes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She named the girls he dated including a nurse named Penny. _Penny. Who names their kid Penny?_ She scoffed in her mind. No. she was not jealous... OK maybe slightly. She battled internally with her thoughts quietly until Sam mentioned chemistry. _Damn right there's chemistry... But I will NOT act on it._ Instead she decided to end the conversation and focus on the TV show. She could see Sam pouting as he tugged the throw into his lap into a ball. She threw him a look. _Really?_ She shook her head and turned her attention back to the television. She could feel him giving her _that look._ She wound more of her hair around her finger refusing to look at Sam. After a few seconds she chanced a quick glance his way. Wrong move. Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. Mentally she rolled her eyes. _Cocky bastard. He knows exactly what he's doing_. Mercedes bit her lip squeezing her legs together. _Oh what the hell..._ Mercedes leapt into Sam's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. her hands were in his hair pulling at the short strands as Sam's handSam smiled his lopsided smile and rubbed Mercedes' back. Mercedes head cleared of the lustful fog and she leaned up preparing to remove herself from his tall muscular frame. Sam tightened his hold around her waist. "Don't leave" Sam pressed his lips against hers letting his hands ghost up and down her sides. Mercedes pressed herself into him running her tongue over his bottom lip then drew it into her mouth sucking gently. Sam moaned softly as he held onto her waist as he maneuvered them til Mercedes was straddling his lap.

Mercedes deepened the kiss gently rolling her tongue over his while Sam's fingers trailed along her shirt hem fiddling with it. The kiss grew more heated as the minutes ticked by as Mercedes tugged on the bottom of Sam's shirt wanting him to remove it. Sam yanked the shirt over his head and down his arms tossing it behind him. He placed searing hot kisses along Mercedes' jaw and neck gliding his fingers under her shirt palming her breast over her bra. She arched her back pressing her breast into him subtly grinding her core against his erection. " You feel so good, so soft and beautiful" Sam murmured against her neck trailing his tongue back up to her ear licking the shell. Mercedes shivered as she nipped at his collarbone. Sam took a moment to really look at Mercedes. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were glossed over with lust. Her clothes were slightly askew but in that moment she'd never looked more beautiful to him. Mercedes smiled slightly and played with the hairs at the base of his neck. "What? " Sam shook his head but smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful" Mercedes blushed and looked down but Sam tilted Her chin so she would look at him "You. Are. Beautiful. Never doubt that" he kissed her sweetly and held her closer kissing her nose, her cheeks and each of her eyelids before returning to her lips. Mercedes sighed contentedly as Sam's fingertips blazed a trail to her nipples pulling down the cup and gently rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Mercedes grinder herself against Sam moaning and biting Her lip. Sam leaned down pulling her nipple into his warm hot mouth flicking his tongue over the puckered bud causing Mercedes to gasp and pull him closer.

Sam lifted Her up and shifted their positions to where she was on her back. He looked down at her and licked his lips. _Oh sweet merciful lord... He is...wow._ Mercedes eyes went to his lips when he repeated the action as her breathing picked up. She slowly took off her cardigan and shirt maintaining eye contact as she tossed in in the general vicinity of his shirt. She leaned forward pressing a tender kiss to his toned abs, letting her tongue snake along the ridges. Sam placed his hand on her shoulder moaning low in his throat as his abdominal muscles jerked when she dipped Her tongue into his belly button. She raked Her nails above the band of his pajama bottoms hooking Her finger into the waistband slowly pulling them down over his slender hips and toned but impossibly pale legs. Mercedes took his impressive sized penis in her hand and stroked it slowly. Sam made a strangled noise and closed his eyes to the sensation of Mercedes stroking him. She swirled her tongue around the tip and down the shaft to the base stroking a bit faster. She placed small wet kisses back up his shaft giving the tip another lick before she took him into her mouth she hollowed Her cheeks and sucked him until he pulled out of her mouth and leaned down kissing her lips as his hands went to her back rubbing soothingly before his nimble fingers unsnapping Her bra and tossing it beside him. Sam looked into her chocolate orbs and smiled leaning in to kiss her once more before turning his attention to her breast. _Beautiful..._ Sam thought as he gathered them into his hands and pressed them together giving each nipple a lick before taking the left one into his mouth. He played with her nipples switching between both giving them equal attention. Sam began kissing his way down her body stopping to murmur sweet words of adoration against her soft flesh. When he got to her leggings he stopped and looked up at her asking if it was okay to continue. Mercedes looked apprehensive at first but then nodded taking a deep breath. Sam ran his hands up and down her thighs in a reassuring gesture as he slowly pulled them down her legs. Sam kissed her right thigh then her left before planting a kiss to her center. Mercedes jerked and whimpered when he found Her bundle of nerves drawing it into his mouth through the fabric. Her scent was intoxicating he could easily find himself being addicted. He peeled the soaking wet panties off her and stared at her glistening wet pussy lips.

Sam felt his mouth water as he inhaled her heavenly scent. He licked his lips and leaned forward rubbing the tip of his nose against her clit. Mercedes hissed in pleasure when his nose came in contact with her clit. "Baby, you smell so fuckin good" he smirked up at her. "Good enough to eat" Sam said in a deep rumbling voice. Mercedes felt her pussy clench when he spoke. _How. Does. He. Do. That?_ Mercedes squirmed under his intense gaze. Sam just lowered his head and attached his full lips to her clit sucking gently. "Ohh... Sam... " Mercedes gasped surprised at the amount of pleasure she was feeling. _So very talented..._ Sam moaned and Mercedes nearly came right then from the sensation that coursed through her clit. Mercedes' brain went hazy as she let herself be taken over by Sam and his extremely skillful tongue. The pleasure only intensified as he added first one finger then two while increasing his tongue. Mercedes felt that fire in the pit of her stomach rapidly increasing so she grabbed Sam's hair and grinded her pussy into his mouth until she came screaming incoherent nonsense as her leg muscles shook. "Sam! Fuck... " she released his hair and tried to steady her breathing. _Oh. My. Word..._ _Seriously how am I still alive?_ Mercedes took a shaky breath and pulled Sam to her for a kiss. Sam smiled against her lips. "Hey" she raised her eyebrow and took a deep breath. "Hey" they let their breathing return to normal before they went back to making out. They lay on the floor with Mercedes straddling him and Sam rubbing on her ass. Sam moved his hand between her legs and massaged Her clit with his thumb until she was soaking wet. While Sam was doing that Mercedes was stroking his dick keeping it ready.

Sam lifted Mercedes sliding into her. Sam stilled himself letting her adjust to his size moving slow and gentle when she gave the signal for him to both moaned at the sensations they were both feeling. Sam gripped her hips tight and moaned quietly. He fondled Her breast rubbing the pads of his thumbs across her nipples making them hard. Mercedes moved her hips in a circle leaning forward to place a kiss on Sam's lips sucking on his bottom lip and gently nibbling on it until he thrust his tongue into her mouth. "that feels good baby" Mercedes sucked on his collar bone making Sam jerk his hips upward hitting that spot that made her sit up straight arching her back and ride him faster. "oh, baby right there" She moaned. She could feel herself about to come. She braced Her hands on his chest riding Sam faster. "Fuck... Oh god Sam... " Sam flicked Her clit and watched Her face as she came long and hard before wrapping an arm around her waist flipping over and fucking Her hard against the pillows he'd tossed on the floor. "SAM! fuck me harder! SHIT! " Mercedes screamed raking Her nails down his back. "fuck" something in the pain Her nails unleashed a rougher side of Sam as he grabbed her legs lifting them onto his shoulders and putting in some serious work. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth letting his tongue trace Her outer ear making her shiver. "Sam" she softly moaned. He sucked on her neck going harder. She yelled his name louder. Sam's ego got bigger so he put his lips next to her ear and whispered "Say my name babe" she looked at him but he did a move that made her eyes roll back in her head "fuck.."she whispered. Sam smiled "what's my name sweetheart" he kissed her shoulder gently. Mercedes bit her lip and closed her eyes. _So close..._ "Sam... " she opened her eyes and looked into his darkened eyes. "yeah" he kept his eyes on her as he rotated his hips grinding into her before going back to quick deep strokes. He watched Her eyes burn into his full of lust. "Sam... I'm cumming baby" she moaned loudly. He went faster rubbing her clit feeling Her pussy clench around him tightly. He felt himself cumming so he leaned down to her ear "Come for me" he trusted a few more times before he felt her leg muscles tighten twitching a couple times before she came screaming his name. He came immediately but lazily continued thrusting to bring them down from their high.

He pulled out and kissed Mercedes rubbing her thigh as she lay on the floor catching her breath. She sat up beside him and smoothed out her hair. Sam grabbed her hands placing a kiss on the back of them. "You look beautiful" Mercedes smiled a small smile. Sam pressed his forehead to hers and blew a raspberry on her cheek making her laugh. They got dressed and sat on the couch talking for the rest of the night. "I missed you " they said at the same time. Laughing Mercedes leaned forward giving him a hug. "I missed you too "


End file.
